Twilight Scrolls
by SoporificCapsule
Summary: I was playing my favorite game a couple of weeks ago and thought, 'how would this story go, if the twi characters were in there instead' So this is what I have come up with. Characters will be ooc, it is an au and I'm rating it M coz I don't know what I may include in the future. JxB eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING!**

**Hi all. Now before I start, I'd just like to mention a couple of things. First and foremost, I'd like to make it clear that I have a tendency to offend people. So if you are a person that is easily offended or any subject matter is highly sensitive to you, then it is best if you don't continue past this point. **

**Secondly, I am aware that the Twilight universe and the universe of Tamriel have no business crossing over unless it's to showcase the differences of vampirism in the most comedic way possible, but this story idea just wouldn't leave my headspace until I started it, and here it is.**

**Thirdly. I am changing most of the cast of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim to Twilight characters, but I will still have some of the Skyrim characters in there too. A full list of the cast is written just below.**

**Third and a half. I am aware that the Twilight characters name don't really fit in with the style of each culture… but fuck it.**

**Fourth. I will be using some dialogue from the game, but for obvious reasons, I'll have to add some plus add some internal monologue.**

**Fifth. I'll be structuring some of the storyline around some selected objectives in the storyline.**

**Sixth. If I forgot to mention anything, then I will add it in future A/N's.**

**Seventh. I didn't choose The Elder Scrolls as a listing option because it is more a Twilight Fanfic rather than a Elder Scrolls Fic.**

**Seventh and a half. Due to limited roles in the game, I've consolidated some roles to make a single character. For example, Emmett will replace Ralof **_**and**_** Faendal from Riverwood.**

**Eighth. All things Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyer and All things Elder Scrolls belong to Bethesda Studios.**

**Ninth. If you've never played an Elder Scroll game, then I hope I explain everything sufficiently.**

**Tenth. Okay, so I have just found a major flaw in my plan… J in Skyrim is pronounced Y and in Twiverse, we all know Jasper's name is a G sound. I'm not going to change any spelling though, so you's will have to suck it up and have your internal monologue pronounce Skyrim related J words with a Y and Twi related words with a G. I apologise if none of that made sense, lol. Here's an example; Jarl Jasper should be pronounced Yarl Jasper… Got it? No? Well at least I tried. :D**

**Eleventh. To all who know the game, will know that the moot (will be explained to all non-knowers later) never meets, but in this story, they will. Also, the amulet of Mara has no affect on Ulfric, neither does a command override (lol) but that fact will change too. (Will also be explained later on in the story.)**

**Cast:**

Bella - Player's Perspective

Jasper - Ulfric Stormcloak

Emmett - Rolaf & Faendal

Rosalie - Girl from Helgen that Ralof was "sweet" on & Camilla Valerius

Peter - Galmar

Maria - Elenwyn

Maria's Army - Aldmeri Dominion

Sam - Kematu

Wolf Pack - Alik'r Warriors/Companions

Leah - Saadia

James - Calixto

Victoria - Calixto's "sister"

Esme - Jarl Elisif The Fair

Esme's ex-husband - High King Torygg

Carlisle - Falk Firebeard

Fred - Revyn Sadri

Alice - Hermir Strong-Heart

Royce - Sven

Aro - Alduin

Caius - Ohdaviing

Marcus - Parthanuux

Jane - Deeja

Alec - Jaree Ra

Riley - Brynjolf

Bree - Sapphire

Harry - Nurelion

Jacob - Quintus

Charlie - Bolli

Eleazor - Arngeir

Jenks - Einarth

Billy - Wulfgar

Edward - General Tullius

Tanya - Legate Rikka

Lauren - Astrid

**Okay, so before we start this journey, I'd like it to be known, that if there is a mass poll, all agreeing that this is the worst story ever, I will cease and remove it and promise to never continue it ever again. I'd really appreciate feedback on this one though, constructive or whatever, just not abusive or derogatory please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi. So this first chapter is mostly exactly like the game, but now as some of you may know, decision making time comes later and I needed to stick with the script for storyline purposes. And I strongly advise that you read the notes on the first chapter before continuing.**

**CHAPTER 1: UNBOUND**

The sound of wood rattling, bare wheels turning and the rhythmic pounding of horses invade my mind. I blinked open my eyes and the blurred world twisted and moved on its axis before me. My brain is failing to understand exactly what is going on and my memory refuses to conjure an explanation.

My eyes clear and focus on the back of a man. He is driving the wagon that I have been placed on. I look down on myself and see that all my belonging, including my clothes have been taken and replaced with prisoners rags.

That means my journals have been taken too. Everywhere I go and everything I do, I record down in journals… and now they are gone. I keep them because I worry that I will forget something vitally important. I'd also like to look back on all of my adventures when I am old and can no longer explore the wonders of the lands.

I look about at the landscape, and relief washes over me as I see the familiar snow-covered pines and white blanket that covers the northern part of my homeland; Skyrim. I take a deep breath, and let my lungs fill with the icy air. My breath exhales in a puff of white, reminding me how cold it truly is here. If I were to hail from a different country of Tamriel, I'd most likely have died from frostbite by now. Lucky for me though, I am a Nord, and I am naturally resistant to cold.

"Hey you. You're finally awake." I swivel my head to focus on the man speaking to me. He is a Nord; a son of Skyrim. He has dirt covering all of his exposed skin, it's even through his shoulder-length black hair. His forehead is creased with worry lines, but no matter how worried he may look, large dimples pivoting his cheeks give him a cheery demeanour. "You were trying to cross the border right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there."

Ambush? I don't remember that. And what thief? Whose _we?_ I look over to where the man nodded to and saw a sorry looking fellow caked in far more dirt, obviously very peeved about his situation. "Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy." Stormcloaks? Empire? I know I haven't been back to Skyrim since I was eight, but I read news flyers, I understand current events, but I have no idea what the thief is speaking about. "If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell." The thief noted my aware state and started to address me. "you there, you and me - we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

I look to the spot next to me and finally notice the fourth man in the carriage. He hadn't spoken yet, and now I see why. His mouth had been gagged with a filthy, once-white rag. But why? Why wouldn't they shut all of our mouths? Behind the piece of cloth, is the face of a very handsome man, also a Nord. It's a little hard to tell from our sitting positions, but he looks to be really tall. His physique is very muscular and athletic, and his golden hair waves raggedly down to his shoulders. I'm not sure why, but his aura just screams power. His current bound predicament has me somewhat baffled; he seems far too powerful to be captured with the likes of the thief and I. Perhaps he was severely outnumbered when he was captured.

The first man replied to the thief, "we're all brothers and sisters in binds now thief."

"Shut up back there!" The guard driving our wagon interjected.

"And what's wrong with him, huh?" The thief asked the dimpled man, but indicated to the gagged man next to me.

"Watch your tongue!" Dimples reprimanded the thief, "You're speaking to Jasper Stormcloak, the true High King." Wait… isn't the High King Torygg? I'm sure he is.

"Jasper?" The thief clarifies astonished, "the Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they captured you… Oh Gods, where are they taking us?" The thief voice turned panicky, and I'm starting to feel the same. From what I have gathered from their conversation, the Empire; who is running Skyrim, has captured the leader of the rebellion that is trying to dethrone the High King Torygg… and I've been captured with him. My stomach sinks and churns. How will I convince them that I am not a rebel?

"I don't know where we're going… but Sovangarde awaits." Dimples replies; although I'm sure the thief wasn't actually expecting an answer.

"No! This can't be happening. This isn't happening." Denial.

"Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?" Dimples asks.

"Why do you care?" The thief snapped.

"A Nord's last thoughts should be of home." I consider Dimples's words, and I'd like my last thoughts to be of home, but I have travelled far to much with my Pa for one single place to be called home.

"Rorikstead… I'm from Rorikstead." He replied.

"General Edward sir! The Headsman is waiting!" A soldiers loud, over-bearing voice echoed though the reasonably quiet area.

"Good, let's get this over with, huh." I look about for who must be General Edward, but all of the soldiers about look the same.

"Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me." The thief pitifully begged the divines. If they allowed him to be captured in the first place, I doubt the Divines will be helping him, or any of us this day.

We enter a small town, and I'm saddened that I'm not able to recognise my homeland and its villages and provinces… and most likely never will now. But the town itself is cosy and quaint. It has both grey stone, castle-like buildings and watchtowers and wooden housing structures. It all looks cozy and would be a perfect retirement locale… if I could hope to live that long.

"Look at him. General Edward, the Military Governor." I look about once again, hoping to catch a glimpse at the thus-far elusive General Edward that has deemed it necessary to off my head. "And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn Elves. I bet they had something to do with this." _The Thalmor?_ I didn't even know the High Elves had any business in Skyrim at all. I continue looking for the General and now the Thalmor High Elves, but once again fail to separate anyone unique.

"This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Rosalie is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in." Dimples sure is a strange one; what silly things to be thinking on at such a time. "Funny, when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers always made me feel so safe."

A little boys voice reached our cart, "who are they daddy? Where are they going?" I can't believe that kids parents are allowing him outside to watch what will sure to be a gruesome scene. My stomach flutters worriedly just thinking about it.

"You need to go inside, little cub." A bit of relief washes over me, that is one less thing I will worry about.

"Why? I want to watch the soldiers." The kid protests.

"Inside the house. Now."

"Woah." The driver says.

"Get these prisoners out of the carts now. Move it!" A grating woman's voice orders.

"Why are we stopping?" The thief's voice turns panicked once again.

"Why do you think? End of the line." Dimples replies, far too casually for my liking.

Our wagon pulls up beside another that had some people in it. They are wearing the same attire as Dimples; perhaps it's the Stormcloak uniform. I look back over to Jasper, but he isn't wearing what they are, he has on what looks like chain mail armour and a bearskin cloak, type thing.

"Let's go. Shouldn't keep the guards waiting for us." Dimples says. I felt like retorting that it wouldn't make a difference anyway, but I remained silent as I have thus far.

I stand with the three, making all of us move in unison. "No, wait. We're not rebels." The thief begged with the soldier that stood at the base of the wagon.

"Face your death with some courage, thief." Dimples once again reprimanding him.

"You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!" The thief now pleaded with Dimples.

We stopped walking, but we remained standing closely together. There were two soldiers in front of us, looking closely at a scroll of paper in their hands.

"Step toward the block when we call your name." The female soldier calls out in her annoying voice. "One at a time."

"Empire loves their damn lists." Dimples mumbles, presumably to himself.

"Jasper Stormcloak. Jarl of Windhelm." The male soldier called. I had never been to Windhelm before, but I hear the palace there is quite spectacular. I'm quite sad that my chance to see my homeland will be taken away from me. But I must believe the Divines have a plan for me.

"It has been an honour, Jarl Jasper." Dimples says solemnly as Jasper walks toward the large man wearing black studded leather gear. "Emmett of Riverwood." Comes the next name, and I am surprised to see Dimples move to join Jasper. Well at least I won't have to refer to him as 'Dimples' anymore. "Lokir of Rorikstead." Is the next name, and the sudden movement and panic from the thief proved the name was his.

"No, I'm not a rebel. You can't do this!" And then the thief bolted for it… straight up the cobblestone path.

"Halt!" The screeching soldiers voice demanded, but the thief didn't heed her words.

"You're not going to kill me!" He yelped as he ran awkwardly away.

"Archers!" She screeched and her grating voice made my eye twitch in annoyance. The thief yelped as he was speared by the small projectiles, subsequently causing him to face-plant into the cobbled path… I could hear his teeth shatter from here. "Anyone else feel like running?" Funnily, that horrific display was more than enough to squander the thought from entering my mind.

"Wait." The male soldier started, "you there. Step forward." I looked to the voice that spoke, and his staring made it clear he was speaking to me. I approached him hesitantly, "who are you?" He asked way too politely, given the circumstances. For the first time in who knows how long, I spoke, and told him my name, and I am a Nord coming home. I added in that tidbit to hopefully pull at his heartstrings a bit. "You've chosen a bad time to come home to Skyrim, kinsmen." No shit! He turns to the female soldier with the screeching voice, "Captain. What should we do? She's not on the list?"

"Forget the list. She goes to the block." My heart sunk. What a hateful woman, and I vow that if I get out of this, she will pay with her life. I take a long hard look at her face, remembering every inch of its hideousness. When I happen upon her in his life or the next, I will make her pay.

"By your orders captain," says the coward that calls himself a soldier. "I'm sorry," he tell me sympathetically. "At least you'll die here, in your homeland." Yeah… _well at least there's that. _"Follow the captain prisoner."

She struts ahead of me as though she owns the land she walks on. I stop beside Emmett, for reasons unbeknownst to me, and survey the crowd of people around me. The prisoners all look like me; crestfallen but stoic. Then there is the headsman, a hulk of a man wielding a sharpened axe that is literally taller than I am. Next to him, is a priestess, presumably to pray for us or something… not that they appear to care for us _or _ our souls. And finally, next to her is who could only be describes as the elusive General Edward. He stands tall and uncaring, while assessing everyones movements carefully. I can easily see how he could single-handedly command an entire army. He has the strangest shade of hair though, and it glimmers like a copper circlet on some angles, and then like a dwarves blade in others. Most strange. I have spent two years in Cyrodil; the Imperial homeland, and I had never saw an Imperial with that strange colour. Perhaps there is something… _different_ about him. His ever-wondering focus finally settles… straight into my eyes. His gaze bored uncomfortably, and for what felt like an eternity, it finally shifted back to its wandering state.

"Jasper Stormcloak." The General started addressing Jarl Jasper after one final perusal of the crowd. "Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like _The Voice_ to murder his king and usurp his throne." Wait… _what?_ High King Torygg is dead? By Jasper's hand? No… what? His _Voice?_ I'm confused.

Jasper tries to respond beneath the rags that hindered his mouth, but it all just comes out muffled groans.

"You started this war," Edward continued, "plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down and restore the peace."

A loud screech echoed through the ice-capped mountains that butt up against Helgen. I'd never heard that sound before, and I've seen and heard all sorts of crazy things. "What was that?" Someone asked, I'm not sure who.

"It's nothing. Carry on!" The General demanded.

"Yes General Edward." The screeching soldier replied. "Give them their last rites," she demanded the priestess.

"As we command your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the eight divines upon you, for the —" The priestess's chanting was interrupted by the abrupt voice of one of the Stormcloak soldiers.

"For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with." He backed up his bold statement by marching up to the chopping block.

"As you wish." The priestess replied.

"Come on! I haven't got all morning!" The Stormcloak continued, and I couldn't help the small smile that flitted on my mouth. He was pushed to his knees by the Captain, and she kicked his back down, making his head land on the large block. "My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?" I admire his courage, even at deaths door he has given it to them and hasn't pleaded for forgiveness once. I know I am not that strong.

The next part happened in slow-motion. The headsman raised the over-zealous axe, well above his covered head, and brought it down with the force of a mammoth. Blood spurted about like a squashed jazbay grape and his head fell into the wooden crate below. Acid rose up my belly, but I swallowed it back down. I don't want to look weak, and if I spew, then I definitely will appear weak.

"You Imperial bastards!" A female Stormcloak screeched from beside me somewhere.

"Justice!" An Imperial bellowed from someplace else.

"Death to the Stormcloaks!" Another shouted.

"As fearless in death, as he was in life." Emmett said from beside me.

"Next, the Nord in the rags." The screech of the Captain ran chills down my spine. This is it… my time.

Before I take my first step, the same shriek washes over us eerily. I still can't recognise the strange sound. "There it is again. What is that?" Emmett asks, mostly to himself.

"I said, '_next in line'_." The Captain demands once again.

"To the block prisoner, nice and easy." The male soldier tell me. _Nice and easy_. He is just as annoying as the screeching hagraven Captain.

On shaky legs, I approach the overbearing physique of the headsman. I drop to my knees, and lay over the corpse of the headless Stormcloak, resting my head sideways on the block. I want to see my killer, and I want him to have my eyes boring into his soul for the rest of his life. So I stare up at him, and look through the holes in his black mask, ensuring I scar him for the rest of his life. I'm sure he will be wholly un-phased by my staring; he is a professional murderer after all, but hopefully my restless soul will haunt him for the rest of his miserable existence until he is burning in the fiery depths of Oblivion.

**A/N: I know some things in this chapter may seem confusing, but I promise everything will be explained in the future. I don't want to bombard you all with too much info too quickly, sorry if this annoys you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2: UNBOUND PART 2.**

A large stone watchtower looms over my would-be attacker rather imposingly. It's robust nature makes the physique of the headsman look weak and feeble in comparison. Just beyond the headsman and the tower to the right, sits a large, snow-capped mountain range that has the same affect, making the watchtower appear miniscule. But neither are what takes my focus from the headsman. No. There is a small gap of crystalline blue sky between both obstructions, and it is that small gap of sky that has captured my attention. Or rather… the black shadow that passed through it. I shifted my focus to the left side of the watchtower where the shadow should emerge from.

"What in Oblivion is that?" A hysterical mans voice shrieked close by and was a accompanied by murmurs and whispers.

The black shadow now came out from behind the watchtower, but it was still just a shadow… passing through the air. "Sentries! What do you see?" The Captain demanded, but I'm not sure why. The black shadow had shown itself, and hovered right above the watchtower that loomed before my eyes.

It was a _dragon_. A mythical being that is told in tales to scare children is right before me. "It's in the clouds!" Some fool screamed in reply, but it wasn't; it was _right there_.

The ground shook when its weight bore down on the stone structure as it finally landed; the vibrations subsequently causing the headsman to lose balance and thankfully topple away from me.

"Dragon!" Someone's panic-filled voice filled the momentary silent shock.

The dragon opened it's mouth and made a strange growl-like noise. I expected a large fireball to start hurtling toward me, but instead the area around me filled with an invisible force that knocked everyone off their feet and made me sway in my still-exposed position.

"Don't just stand there!" Someone close by screamed.

"Gah!" Was someone's pain-filled grunt; most likely their last.

A wave of panic finally settled over everyone, and pleas and panic all meshed together to make white noise. The dragon made the same noise once again, and this time, the invisible blow hit me directly. My head drove painfully into the wooden block beneath me and my vision blurred and the world twisted and spun. Exactly how I felt when I woke up.

My pulse thudded painfully inside my skull, but I tried to ignore it as I begged my brain to clear the fog of the blow and focus on the world around me.

"Hey kinsmen, get up! Come on! The gods won't give us another chance." The voice sounded like Emmett's. "This way." I willed my eyes to co-operate, and Emmett's blurred retreating form filled my vision.

I stood on shaky legs and followed him awkwardly with my bound wrists to the keep. To safety.

Inside the keep, Jasper had already made it in there and stood just near the entry while three Stormcloak soldiers tended to their wounds.

"Jarl Jasper. What is that thing? Could the legends be true?" Emmett asked shakily.

"Legends don't burn down villages." Jasper stated in reply. Another screech filled the area, reminding me how urgent the situation is. "We need to move, now!"

"Up through the tower." Emmett suggested, "let's go."

It seemed like a stupid idea to me, but I followed him anyway; it's not as if I could just walk out the only door; which is the one I come in.

I run up the spiralling staircase, hot on Emmett's heels. There was another soldier up here already, "we just need to clear some of these rocks." He told us. I look to the rocks in question, but they are boulders, not rocks. I'm sure moving them will be far too time-consuming and we need to find another solution.

Rocks and stones were suddenly flying through the air and smashing into the fragile body of the soldier. It took a second for my brain to realise it was the wall being smashed in. I stared at the large hole in shock; my brain failing to understand.

"Get back!" Emmett screamed at me.

And the large black head revealed itself before screaming a wall of fire through the gaping hole at horrifying speed. I forced my feet to flee down the stairs as fast as I could, and I managed to make it half way down without falling and breaking my neck.

The dragon left the hole and a screech filled the sky outside to prove its absence from the wall.

I walked back up the stairs with Emmett. "See the inn on the other side?" He asked, and I nodded in affirmation. "Jump throughout the roof and keep going." Another screech came from the dragon outside. Orange light bounced off close by walls proving he is setting more things on fire. "Go! We'll follow when we can." Emmett demanded.

It seemed silly making a break for it on my own, but they couldn't guarantee my survival here any more than they could out there. I took a deep breath to prepare myself, but my lungs only filled with smoke and ash. Dismissing the vain idea of good oxygen flow, I step back twice, before sprinting and jumping the large gap between the tower and the inn. I barely cleared the wooden beams that protruded from the exposed frame work of the inn, and landed with a painful thud and lots of splinters. With my hands still bound, I only had my arms to break my fall. I'll have to pick the small nuisances out later. I walk to the end of the broken room, the large hole in the floor revealing I was on an upper floor. I jumped through the hole, and landed reasonably well. There was a doorway right in front of me that led outside, so I approached it with great trepidation.

I poked my head out and looked right, and left. The right was clear, but the left exposed a conundrum. There were two Imperial soldiers trying to coerce a small boy back to them and out of the open area where he is vulnerable to the dragon that was lowering itself to the ground just behind him. I can't in good conscious leave the boy, but the soldiers could possibly finish what they started and decide to off me.

Mentally slapping myself, I approach the scene, and thankfully the boy fled for the soldiers in time. But they saw me.

"Gods! Everyone get back!" The soldier demanded as the dragon filled the area in front of itself with intense flames. "Still alive prisoner? Stick close by if you want to stay that way."

_What?_ They truly need to make up their mind if they want me dead of alive.

"Gunnar, take the boy to safety. I need to find General Edward and join the defences." He addressed the second soldier.

"Gods guide you Hadvar." The soldier retorted.

I should seek safety with the boy, but once he was returned to his parents, I'd be left with Gunnar alone while bound and I don't want to be put in that situation. My feet already processed my decision and led me to follow the Imperial soldier Hadvar. He was the one that was reading the names out with the screeching Captain.

I stayed hot on Hadvar's heel as we weaved through burning debris and random bodies that lay about until we ran up a wooden path that led us between a stone wall and a wooden building.

"Stay close to the wall!" Hadvar demanded.

I didn't even bother contemplating why, I just did, and I'm glad for it. The world shook as the black monstrosity landed on the wall above us. It's neck protruded past us and blinded it to us. I inspected the beast closer, and realised that it was made up of large chunks of scales, but not like a fish or a serpent, but something unique like scaled horns or something equally terrifying. It's wings were bat-like, but had the addition of large claws that could tear anything apart easily… as if it needed them. I tried to look closer at its face, but I could only see that there was _a lot_ of scales and horns coming out everywhere.

Chills ran down my spine as it spat a fierce stream if fire at some unseen people. But it wasn't the fire that chilled my bones… nor was it the peoples deaths. No… it was what the dragon _did_ to get the fire.

It spoke.

In a strange bass voice filled with the timbre of a millennia of wisdom and knowledge. It said 'Yol… Toor… Shul'… whatever that means.

The dragon flew from the wall once there was no more people in it sights to kill. "Quickly, follow me!" Hadvar demanded, and I did.

We ran up stairs, through some burning homes, all the while hear the dragon scream those same words, shooting a stream of fire at some unlucky souls.

We run out of the burning homes and into the open where there is mass voices all speaking over one another, wounded laying about hoping for much needed assistance, and lastly; more bodies. I continue to follow Hadvar, I just hope he knows where he is going.

He takes us to the left in a full arch where here then takes us to an even more open area of the town.

"It's you and me prisoner. Stay close."

Relief washes over me as I see the familiar face of Emmett running toward me. Hadvar seems nice; for an Imperial, but Emmett was in line to have his head chopped off with me. Surely that's a basis for a rapport between the two of us.

"Emmett you damn traitor." Hadvar says as he nears Emmett, "out of my way!"

"We're escaping Hadvar. You're not stopping us this time." Emmett says back to him.

"Fine! I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovangarde." Hadvar spits back.

"You!" Emmett screams to me, "into the keep."

I follow Emmett in to the keep, revealing a single room with several doorways. Emmett charges past me and kneels down down next to an undefinable lump. I approach him to investigate, and the lump is actually a fallen Stormcloak.

"We'll meet again in Sovangarde, brother." Emmett murmurs to the corpse.

The faint dragon screech penetrated through the walls and shook them, proving how much power it's voice alone has. Emmett stood from his fallen comrade, "it looks like we're the only ones who made it." I doubt that very much, but I don't say that to him, I remain silent. "That thing was a dragon. No doubt. Just like the children's stories and legends. The harbingers of the End Times." He pauses his monologue briefly, before continuing. "We better get moving, come here. Let me see if I can get those bindings off." _Finally. _

I approached him and he cut the thick ropes effortlessly. "There you go. Might as well take Gunjar's gear. He won't be needing it anymore."

I look about the room and see only some stone blocks… hardly sufficient to hide behind. With a sigh, I approach the body and strip it of its belongings. An iron axe, a Stormcloack cuirass and some fur boots. They are better than the rags I'm wearing and I didn't even have a weapon to begin with.

"Do you mind?" I say to Emmett, whose eyes hadn't left my being.

He half-shrugged and turned around, giving me my privacy. "I'm going to see if I can find a way out of here." He walked over to a gate to check it, "ah, this one's locked."

I pull on the second fur boot hastily, and finished getting my new attire on before he spun around fully. He made his way to the last door - which was also a gate. "Damn, no way to open this from our side."

My hopes of escape dashed quickly as the prospect of going back outside dawned on me. I approached the gate and inspected in closely, hoping to see if there was a hidden latch that Emmett might have missed by mistake. But to no avail.

Murmurs and a screeching voice reached our ears, "quickly, it's the Imperials. Take cover."

I flattened myself against the wall beside the gate to avoid detection, Emmett done the same on the other side. "Get this gate open." A familiar screeching voice demanded from the other side of the gate. It was undoubtedly the Captain, and her life has my name written all over it.

The gate seemed to lower itself into the floor slowly as I breathed in quiet anticipation. I just hoped Emmett will be able to take the rest of the Imperials, because my only focus will be the Captain.

She was first through the threshold with her sword drawn in front of her. Before she could even detect me, I swung the axe directly at her head, and it impacted with her helmets with a loud _clank_. I pulled my arm back fast, and swung with more speed this time, and hacked the curved blade of my axe straight through her neck. Her limp body went down fast.

Her blood dripped from my axe, and normally I'd make the effort to clean it, but her blood belonged there. _Bitch._

Emmett had only one Imperial to take care of, and he did so with much more speed and finesse than I did.

"Maybe one of those Imperials have the key." Emmett stated, and I couldn't help the feeling that it was more of an order than a statement.

I knelt down to my victim and stripped her of all her belongings. Normally I wouldn't loot a corpse to this extent, but not only does she _not_ deserve an honourable death, but she is one of the reasons all of my belongings and coin had been taken from me. So I will sell her armour and belongings to fund my needs. It's the least she can do.

"Did you find a key?" I nod, "see if it unlocks that door."

I approached the metal bar gate and insert the key that I found on the Captain. The mechanism didn't strain once as the key did its job perfectly.

"That's it! Come on. Let's get out of here before that dragon brings the whole damn tower down on top of our heads." Emmett charges forward and I followed on his heels. We went through the halls, down stairs and through some more halls until we almost got crushed by some of the roof that caved in in front of us. The only way that wasn't back, was through a close by door, which led us to a storeroom. There was two Imperial soldiers, but with thanks to the skills my Pa taught me, I made quick work of them while Emmett stood back and watched. "This is a storeroom. Look for some potions. We'll need them." More orders.

I looked about the room and searched the soldiers, and managed to salvage quite a bit. I found four minor healing potions, two minor magic potions, one minor stamina, some wine and four carrots. One of the Imperial soldiers had on really sturdy armour, so I took it too and stuffed it all in a large sack to make it easier to carry.

"Done? Let's get moving." But Emmett had already walked through another door before I could even answer.

We ran through another corridor that led us down some stairs and right in the middle of a fight between some Imperials and Stormcloaks.

"Trolls blood!" Emmett exclaimed all affronted, "it's a torture room."

My focus was mainly on the fight, so the blood-spattered walls didn't register in my first perusal of the room.

I held my axe at the ready and charged in the fray, taking down whatever Imperial that wasn't already down… which was only one.

"Was Jarl Jasper with you?" Emmett demanded of the surviving Stormcloaks.

"No. I haven't seen him since the dragon showed up." The soldier replied.

"Wait a second." I look to Emmett, expecting some sort of revelation he's had about the Jarl. "There's something in this cage." He says all excited while running to the middle torture cell. "Ah. It's locked. See if you can get it open with some picks. We might need that gold once we get out."

I would have been able to pick the lock for him… if my stuff hadn't been taken, but I look about the room nonetheless. I check all of the fallen soldiers first, but that was rather fruitless. I walk about the room and find a shield I can use, so I keep looking. Then, calling to me was a knapsack, sitting on a small table. I look in it and see a dagger that will come in handy, a book that is excellent condition called The Book of the Dragonborn another minor healing potion and four lockpicks. Jackpot.

I empty the contents of my sack into the bag, take the lockpicks out, and put the bag over my shoulders. All I need now, is a new journal for me to write my adventures in.

I walk over to the cell Emmett indicated and insert the two picks into the keyhole. It opens quite easily, revealing the corpse of a mage inside with his belongings scattered about himself. I picked up the coins and potions, and was insanely surprised to see a spell tome next to the body as well.

A spell tome is a book that teaches how to execute a variety of spells. This particular one teaches a spell called _Sparks_. My Pa had given me two spell tomes during my sixteenth winter, which were _Healing_, and _Flames_. They are the only spells I'd ever had the chance to learn, and now I have the chance to learn a new one. I look over to Emmett to see him picking through things about the room, so I flip open the book and take in its words hungrily, but speedily.

Upon reading the final word of the short book, in disintegrated in my hands, which means I learned it correctly.

Making a fist in my left hand, and willing the new spell to work, small bolts of lightning crackle from my fist powerfully. I open my palm, and push the flow of magic out my hand. It reaches out a disappears into the wall in front of me. I cease pushing the power out, but leave the spell crackling in my hand ready to use.

I get back to my job and searched the dead mage. He had more coin on his person, and some enchanted clothes that boost how much inner magic the wearer has and how fast it can regenerate if one runs out. Running out of magic is a common problem for novice mages, and I am no exception. I'd like to be a master of magicka one day, and it is only by training that one can truly excel.

I stuff his clothes in my knapsack, refraining from wearing them. I'd like to keep them, but I need coin first and foremost and the enchanted robes should fetch me some decent coin.

I leave the cell, and join Emmett who appears to have found what he was looking for… or simply gave up.

We run down a row of jail cells that has an ominous fog that has settled in the dank air. I speed up, if only to dispel the eerie feeling the horrid place gives. It led to another torture chamber, but this room was the end of the line. Or would have been if a large hole hadn't been knocked out of the wall. We climb through it and it opened up into a natural cave system.

We jog at a steady pace through the tunnels until I am brought up short just before turning a sharp corner.

"Orders are to wait until General Edward arrives." That voice could only belong to an Imperial.

"I'm not —" But the soldier didn't finish his reply, because Emmett stormed around that corner like a mammoth in a pottery shop.

I ran around the corner to help, but it simply wasn't needed. Emmett had already killed them.

The area had a small creek running through the cave, but manmade bridges and walkways had been built around it. Emmett and I continued through, and the other Stormcloaks decided to hang back incase Jasper came through. I was going to mention that Jasper appeared far more skilled than all of us combined and is most likely already half way back to Windhelm by now, but I once again chose to keep my mouth shut.

I followed on Emmett's heels over a rickety bridge where the cave truly opened up and where the river continued to flow.

The ground started to shake beneath my feet and the roof behind us came tumbling down. If I had been three seconds slower, I'd undoubtedly be dead.

"We'd better push on. The rest of them will just have to find another way out."

We travelled throughout the system once again, and I was starting to wonder if it actually had an end or not. The caves seemed to continue on forever.

The scene finally changed, and certainly not for the better. In my frustrated state, I had started running through the caves… and straight into a nest of what I could only guess were frostbite spiders. I had never actually seen one before, I had only ever heard about them. I now wish I could continue only hearing about them.

Physically, they range from the size of wolves up to the size of cows. Each disgusting fang that drips with their dangerous venom is the size of my head. And I have no doubt they could kill me very easily and drink my blood for an appetiser.

I don't halt my running motion though, and I use the force of my sprint and transfer the energy into my axe, which I crack the closest spider with. Not wanting to expose myself to the horrid things, I hack in every direction rapidly, finding air often while expelling my new found lightning out my left hand randomly. Yeah… I _hate_ spiders.

If Emmett is anywhere near me, then I will undoubtedly injure the poor man. I hope he has enough sense to stay back.

I finally calm down enough to see a pile of legs, fur and fangs surrounding me. They're all dead thank god. But the many bulbous eyes seem to follow my every movement.

I look about for Emmett, hoping I don't see him tangled up lifeless in the mass of legs, but he is nowhere to be seen. Wasn't he just behind me? I walk back down the path I came from, only to find him standing in one spot staring off into space. _What is he doing?_ My presence seemed to snap him out of his reverie though, and silently, he continued on and passed the dead giant spiders without a word.

I follow behind him and we come out into yet another larger area where the river also runs through the cave. We cross another manmade bridge and I walk ahead, anxious to get out of here.

"Hold up!" Emmett whisper-yelled. "There's a bear just ahead. We must be near the entrance for that bear to make a den here." Emmett has a point. I look to the bear and see that it is sleeping heavily, perhaps even hibernating. "I'd rather not tangle with her right now. Let's try to sneak by. Just take it nice and slow, and watch your step." Normally, my adventurous spirit would have me jumping at the chance to come to blows with a bear, but Emmett is right; I'd rather not tangle with it either.

We both sneak by silently, as the bear slept on peacefully. "Whew, that was close." _Really Emmett?_ "That looks like the way out!" He exclaimed gleefully, "I knew we'd make it."

I pick up my pace and charge though the threshold and into the sweet, sweet sunlight.

Except… I shouldn't have. Because circling above the cave entrance, was that damn dragon.

**A/N: I'd just like it to be known, that you shouldn't rely on regular updates. The next couple of days I might be able to pump out one more chapter, but beyond that I will be busier.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3: BEFORE THE STORM**

I immediately ducked low to the ground, Emmett following suit. Together, we shuffled behind a boulder, trying to blend in to the best of our ability. It screeched eerily, and the divine-awful sound echoed straight back to us as it bounced off the mountains. I pushed myself impossibly closer to the large stone, willing my camouflage to remain unseen.

"Wait!" Emmett orders obviously, and we do. "There he goes. Looks like he's gone for good this time."

I can't see where the beast went, but I have no reason to not believe Emmett, so I stand up straight and follow his retreating form down the worn path that leads away from the cave.

"No way to know if anyone else made it out alive. But this place is going to be swarming with Imperials soon enough. We'd better clear out of here." Well, I'm certainly not going to hang around here. I pick up my pace a bit, putting as much distance between Helgen and I as possible.

"My sister Gerder runs the mill in Riverwood, just up the road. I'm sure she'll help you out." Oh good, I can go there and get some supplies. Hopefully the town has a general trader that I can sell the items I have collected to, I'll need the cash. "It's probably best if we split up. Goodluck. I couldn't have made it without your help today." What an ass! I can't believe he's just going to leave me!

He starting jogging and put more distance between us, solidifying his point. Crap. I trail behind him at an equal pace, keeping him in my sights. I've never really needed companionship or protection before, but there has never been an army after me before… _or_ a dragon.

The path leads around a sharp bend, causing me to lose sight of Emmett. In a burst of panic, my feet speed up and reach the bend in record time… where Emmett had stopped and seemed to be waiting for me. I offer him a small smile conveying my gratitude, and he remains quiet on the subject… thankfully.

Our feet pound on the worn track in unison, and after a long moment of silence, Emmett speaks once again. I don't know if he hates the quiet, or just can't stand not talking if he has something to say, but I don't mind either way. I'm not much of a talker, and his words aren't vain, lewd or annoying.

"You know, you should go to Windhelm and join the fight to free Skyrim. You've seen the true face of the Empire here today."

I will take heed to his suggestion, but I don't know if I am in any position to fight for Skyrim. I may be a Nord by blood, but I am a Nomad at heart. I have lived in the country of Elsweyr, travelled through Morrowind, lived in Blackmarsh and Hammerfell, and yes, I have even lived in Cyrodil; home of the Imperials. They were all warm and welcoming and the fact that I was a Nord didn't sway their kindness. So joining the Stormcloaks will be a decision I won't take lightly… even if the namesake is devilishly handsome.

I don't answer him, but continue my jogging pace beside him silently while he continues speaking. "If anyone will know what the coming of the dragons mean, it's Jasper." I fail to understand how the connection between Jasper and the dragons exists, but I doubt he'd say stuff randomly.

We continue our medium pace, and our worn track finally joins up with a main cobblestone road. Thank goodness. The rocks impact on my feet more painfully, but it means progress.

"See that ruin up there?" Emmett starts once again. I look to the snow-capped mountain beside us and see large stone pointy arches leading to the top of the jagged mountain. It looked very creepy… but very interesting. I must put exploring that on my to-do list. "Bleak Falls Barrow. I never understood how my sister could stand living in the shadow of that place… I guess you get used to it."

We continue to follow the path, but then Emmet strays off track and goes through some shrubs and mud until we come upon a mine.

"You never should have come here." A gruff voice bellows as a whistling noise screams past my ear. Shit! An arrow. I run down behind Emmett and pull my axe out and ready my hand with my newly-learned lightning bolts, ready to kick some ass.

Emmett charges the man and his axe finds purchase in the crook of the bandits shoulder and neck. The bandit went down with a grunt.

"Do you think that dragon's flying around here somewhere?" Emmett asks me, the bandit not seeming to have even phased him. He doesn't wait for an answer, and just runs ahead where he once again meets up with the stone road. I pack away my axe and follow him to the stone road which now runs alongside a gushing river. Perhaps this is the 'River' part of Riverwood. Amazingly, Emmett manages to remain silent enough for us to hear a small growl. I pull out my axe once again, and before I have a chance to look for the source, two black wolves jump in front of us, snapping and snarling. I hit one and it goes down, Emmett mirroring my move and his wolf goes down in unison. Still silent, Emmett starts running again, as do I.

"I'm glad you decided to come with me, we're almost to Riverwood." Oh thank god, I was starting to wonder if it had been burnt to rubble like Helgen had been. We run around two more bends, and then the most beautiful sight come into view… Riverwood. Stone streets, large wooden houses… traditional Nord workmanship… undoubtedly. A true sight to beheld. The stone street had people milled about, children playing and even the chicken were out socialising.

I continue to follow Emmett. "Looks like nobody here knows what happened yet. Come on. Gerdur's probably working in her lumber mill." Emmett turned left before I could bypass any of the beautiful dwellings and started over a walk bridge, so I followed him.

The small foot bridge lead straight to said lumber mill where a man worked tirelessly, seemingly oblivious to everything around him; even us. Emmett led us around the saw to where a lone woman stared off into space. That must be Gerdur. We approached her in unison. "Gerdur!" Emmett bellowed.

"Brother!" She returned with as much vigour. "It's good to see you. But is it safe for you to be here?" Gerdur's voice took on a note of panic.

"Gerdur… " Emmett soothed, " Gerdur I'm fine. At least now I am."

"Are you hurt? What's happened?"

I feel as though I should move away from the emotional family scene, but I find I am quite unable to. You see, I am an only child and my mother died when she gave birth to me, which left me in the hands of my father. He did his best… but that wasn't very good to say the least. He had severe drinking and gambling problems and I have no doubt that was due to my mothers passing. Anyway, his habits far exceeded his income, which is why we moved around a lot. He would rack up the money he owed, then move on before they knocked on our door to collect. He was killed shortly after my sixteenth winter, and I have been moving around since. I don't know why I continue to wander, perhaps it because it feels like a tradition, or maybe it's denial… but either way, I can't seem to stop looking for different adventures.

"And who's this? One of your comrades." Gerdur asked Emmett.

"Not a comrade _yet_," Emmett replied, "but a friend. I owe her my life in fact." His tone turned touched and sombre; leaving me speechless. Did he just call me his _friend_? I've never had a friend before… does he even know my name?

They continued to exchange words, then walked of in a more secluded spot near the river. I walked slowly to them, still in a state of confusion. _Friend?_

Our group of three grew to six when a small boy, a dog and a man joined us. The boy addressed Emmett as uncle, so this must be Gerdur's family. The uncle and nephew chatted excitedly, Emmett matching the child's enthusiasm disturbingly. I don't pay heed to their discussion, but opt to converse with Gerdur herself.

"Hi… " I start pathetically, "Do you have any supplies I could use?" I realise how rude I sounded as soon as the words leave my mouth, but she didn't appear to notice.

"Of course, but what are you two doing here? What is this all about?" She asks while taking items out of a bag and handing them to me.

She offered my a whole assortment of items, but I didn't want to take advantage of her hospitality, so I only accepted a lockpick, bread and some cheese.

"A dragon attacked Helgen and destroyed it. Emmett and I escaped." I reply to her as I pack the items I accepted into my satchel.

"A dragon?" She gasped, "in Helgen? It can't be… although… it would explain what I saw flying down the valley.

"It was a dragon," I clarify firmly, "Emmett will tell you the same."

"I don't know why, but I actually believe you." Her words sounded harsh, but they were true, she doesn't have any reason to believe me at all. "Things just go from bad to worse. First the war, now dragons. The Jarl needs to know there is a dragon on the loose. We need to get word to Jarl Balgruuf to send troops. If you could do that, I'd forever be in your debt."

It sounded more of an order than a request, but I'll do it any way. I only want to check out the town first, then I'll go speak to the Jarl.

"What can you tell me about the Jarl?" I ask her.

Her reply was lengthy, which caused me not stop paying attention. I still don't know where this Jarl is, "Where can I find him?" I ask.

"Cross the river, then head north. You'll see Whiterun on its hill as you pass the falls."

"Okay." I tell her, and leave her and Emmett to their family reunion. I walk back behind the saw, where I enter back into the small township of Riverwood.

The first house on the right, opposite the small bridge I passed over was an impressive looking house that had an elderly woman pottering about on the verandah. To the left was a blacksmith, then opposite that, looked like a trader. I didn't bother looking else where, I entered the wooden door immediately.

"Well one of us has to do something." A buxom blonde addressed the man behind the counter.

"I said no! No adventures! No theatrics! No thief-chasing!" He replied back to her with as much vigour.

"Well what are you going to do then huh? Let's here it." She retorted back.

"We are done talking about this!" His tone was more than final on the subject. "Oh!" He gasped upon seeing me for the first time, "a customer. Sorry you had to hear that. Welcome to the Riverwood Trader. I'm Lucan Valerius and this is my sister Rosalie."

"Did something happen?" I ask him.

"Yes, we did have a bit of a… break in. Don't worry, we still have plenty to sell. Robbers were only after one thing; an ornament… solid gold; in the shape of a dragons claw."

"I could help you get the claw back?" I offer. I know I still have plenty of tasks to to, but one more on the list surely won't be too bothersome.

"You could? I've got some coin coming in with my next shipment, it's yours if you can get the claw back."

Just what I wanted to hear… _reward money_. "So, do you purchase goods?" I ask.

"Sure, sure… " he replied.

I pull all of the unwanted things out of my knapsack, including the captains gear and the mage's clothes, and place them on the counter. "What will you give me for these?" I ask.

"All up, I can give you Four-hundred-and-fifty for all of that." I know the price is way-low, but I'm in no position to argue the price… yet.

He hands me a small bag of coins and I accept it without counting. I wander away from him and look about the shop for some items I want. I pick up a blank book, an inkwell and quill, more bread, a map of Skyrim and I was surprised to see some books on a shelf. I pluck them out one-by-one and I am pleasantly surprised to see they are spell tomes. Clairvoyance, Frostbite, Fury, Lesser Ward, Oakflesh and Raise Zombie.

Zombie's creep me out, so I ignore that one and contemplate the others. Clairvoyance is very handy, and will greatly minimise my need for directions. The spell will show me the path to get where I want to go. I re-pluck it from the shelf and hug it to me tightly with my new journal and map. I want to get the others, but I can't really afford to spend too much on luxury items at this time.

I place my items on the counter and hand over the necessary coin. Now I just need to find somewhere to relax my aching body for a time. I walk out the wooden door once again and out on to the cobblestone street once again… except now it's night time and all is still and silent. I didn't think I spent that long in there.

I walk down the street in search of an inn. No matter what town I had been in throughout all of Tamriel, there has always been an inn close by and I'm sure Riverwood will be no exception.

The building I was looking for is larger than all of the other buildings in the small town. There was a sign in the fenced front area 'The Sleeping Giant Inn'. I approached large wooden planks that made up stairs that led to an open porch littered with alcohol barrels. I pushed my way through the wooden door, and was met with undoubtedly, most of the town.

I approached the barkeep, "can I please have a bed for the night?"

"Sure thing, it's yours for the night. Let me show you to your room." I handed her the coin required and she started walking ahead of me, and led me to one of the doors that lead off the main area. "Enjoy your stay."

I shut the door behind her so I can have some privacy. The room was small and dirty with only a bed, a splintered table and chairs, and a locked chest. I ignored everything else, and dove into my new items. I stacked my three books on the table in front of me as well as the ink and quill. I started out with my journal first, dating it 'Mornas, 17th of Last Seed.' Even though my other journals are lost to me, I will continue my tradition.

With a tired hand, I finally finish cataloguing everything that had happened to me since I woke up in that carriage, as well as the tasks I agreed to complete and the ones I'm contemplating. I leave my journal open so the ink can dry. My next move is to learn my new spell Clairvoyance. I read it cover-to-cover, and it gratifyingly disintegrates in my hand, proving I absorbed the information correctly. I'll try it out tomorrow morn when I leave for Whiterun. The last book was the black one I found in Helgen; The Book of the Dragonborn. I only feel physically exhausted, but my mind is quite awake, so I will read it.

I flip open the book, but I skip past the title page and go straight to the content. I read the fancy script without vigour or interest. Emperors, St. Alessia, Ayleids, Akatosh, Talos, Tibre Septim, Akaviri… my brain refused to absorb the tale it was trying to tell. Nothing interests me more than history, stories, reading, writing and most of all; making the stories, but perhaps my mind is far more tired than I first thought.

I placed the book shut beside my drying journal and flopped on the bed. My adventures start tomorrow, I'll need all of the rest I can get.

**A/N: OKAY, SO THIS CHAPTER WAS A BIT MORE BORING, BUT I WANTED TO PUT IN SOME BACK STORY AND SET UP WHAT IS IN STORE FOR OUR HEROINE. :D SORRY IF I HAVE FAILED TO EXPLAIN SOMETHING PROPERLY. I TRY MY BEST TO EXPLAIN DIFFERENT THINGS, BUT I DON'T WANT TO EXPLAIN TOO MUCH INCASE IT GETS TOO CONFUSING OR TOO BORING. I'M STILL FINDING MY GROOVE ON THIS PROJECT, SO BEAR WITH ME PLZ. :D**


End file.
